


Say

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Falling In Love, M/M, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt discovers that Dave talks in his sleep and falls in love with him a little bit more every time he does it.





	Say

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet for mollyannice, who wanted “Kurt falling in love with Dave because of Dave’s sleep talking habit.” Hope you like! Oh and also they’re in college in this fic at NYU because that’s what I always imagined idk. Originally posted to tumblr in 2013.

The first time Kurt hears it is the first time they sleep together. They’re asleep in Dave’s dorm room bed, Dave curled around Kurt with his arm around Kurt’s middle, and Kurt wakes up, blinking slowly in the vast darkness of the room. 

Kurt turns around, shifting in Dave’s arm, and listens closer as his heart beats in time with Dave’s own. 

“Mmph – no, don’t wanna – Kurt please, I-”

Kurt blinks, not knowing what to do. 

As it turns out, Dave talks in his sleep.

Well. How about that.

–

The second time they’ve come back from some frat party and Dave conks out in Kurt’s bed practically the second they get back to the dorms. 

Kurt stares down at him for a second, not knowing exactly what to do. Dave’s been hammered for almost the entire night and didn’t even take off his shoes before flopping down on the bed. He’s not sure what to do, actually. They’ve slept together a few times by now but what is he supposed to do with a fully-clothed, drunk, asleep David? 

In the end, he decides on taking off Dave’s shoes, setting them on the floor gently so that he doesn’t wake him up (though it’s unlikely, given the state of his intoxication) and removes his belt and jeans, leaving Dave in only his T-shirt and boxers. Kurt’s just lucky that Dave decided to sleep on his back this time otherwise he never would have gotten them off. Plus, it’s highly uncomfortable to sleep in jeans, Kurt learned that years ago.

“Kuuuurt,” Dave moans, and Kurt stops in his tracks, flushing slightly at the obviously sexual manner that Dave said his name. He’s only ever heard it said before in the middle of certain activities and hasn’t ever really heard it otherwise. Usually his brain is so muddled that he doesn’t pay much attention to the way that Dave says his name but hearing it now is just… Kurt nearly has to fan himself to will away the thoughts that are currently trying to invade his brain. 

In the end, he puts on his pajamas and crawls into bed beside Dave, ignoring the way his face is still hot.

–

Kurt takes any opportunity to sleep over in Dave’s room that he can, just wanting to hear what he’ll say that night. 

Dave doesn’t seem to mind the company.

–

With each new thing Dave says in his sleep, Kurt feels himself falling more and more in love with David. 

It’s strange, he thinks, how far they’ve come, after all that they’ve gone through, and now here they are and Kurt can’t seem to deny what exactly it is that he’s feeling. 

It would be hard not to.

–

They’re in bed one night, nearly a month after the first incident, when it happens yet again. 

It’s become a nightly occurrence now, Dave talking in his sleep and Kurt waking for at least an hour or so at the sound of Dave’s voice, just waiting to hear what he’ll say next.

Despite the fact that Kurt is losing sleep over this and his appearance has been starting to suffer a little because of it, Kurt can’t say that he really minds the interruptions. It’s fascinating, hearing Dave mumble something in his sleep, even if it’s only something unintelligible or which Kurt can’t exactly understand what he meant to say. Most of it is gibberish but nonetheless, Kurt likes it, in a way. It’s somehow so incredibly intimate, lying in bed with Dave and hearing his most personal thoughts as he sleeps. At the same time, Kurt feels somewhat like a voyeur listening to him.

–

“Love you,” Dave mumbles.

Kurt hasn’t yet fallen asleep, just staring into the dark as he tries to get his mind to stop whirring with thoughts of the next day’s English exam. He stiffens, unsure of what to do.

He turns over and glances at Dave. He’s clearly asleep and entirely unaware of just what it is that he’s just said.

Kurt feels a tiny smile come to his mouth and his heartbeat quicken. “I… I love you, too,” he says quietly so as not to wake Dave.

Even if Dave can’t hear him, at least Kurt knows the truth, how David truly feels about him. And that’s enough for now.

_fin._


End file.
